Vampires
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: It's Halloween night, and real vampires from another planet have come to Earth to take all of the beings' energy. Will the Autobots be able to stop the powerful beings before they kill everyone on earth including them? A battle will ensue for Earth's life
1. Happy Halloween!

**A/N: This is when Sari is a teenager. This is before the final battle and stuff, so Prowl is not dead.**

_Vampires_

_Chapter One: Happy Halloween!?_

The creature crept along the ground, its hot, low breaths piercing the stale air. It looked to the giant creatures known as 'Cybertronians' with much interest.

It sniggered, and continued on, creeping from behind the wall, towards the one designated as 'Bumblebee'.

It hissed, and the other Cybertronians looked at it in mock horror. Their mouths contorted into smiles.

"What?" Bumblebee inquired. "What's so slaggin' funny?"

"RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!" The small creature leapt upon the metal giant, wrapping its fingers around his elbows.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bumblebee leapt up, his eyes filled with terror. "GET IT OFFA ME!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Autobots burst into laughter, holding their sides.

"Hey, Bee!" Sari grinned evilly, hopping off of Bumblebee's arm. "Like my costume? I'm a demon." She laughed, baring her fake fangs and curling her clawed fingers. The costume fit her slim figure nicely. It was a orange and red dress, torn at the bottom, with blood covering her lips. It all fit very well with her red hair.

"Yeah, very nice, Sari." Bumblebee said with a growl.

"Primus, I can't believe you got scared by Sari!" Bulkhead laughed, socking Bumblebee softly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah…."

Sari sighed, leaning against the wall. "Bumblebee, where's your costume?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "I'll go get it. Then we can leave." He grinned. "And don't worry, I'll get you back."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At the edge of the town called Detroit, a small spaceship landed. It was made of numerous sharp edges, colored black and dark purple. It had peculiar symbols lining its wings, the sign of a foreign language. It looked almost exactly like a Decepticon warship.

The door, opened, and three figures stepped from the cockpit onto the ground of Earth.

Two of the beings were male, and one was female. They looked almost exactly like regular humans, excluding a few minor differences.

The first male, called Vladimir, was six feet tall, with pale white skin. His long black hair hung over his eyes, which he promptly flicked away in an agitated manner. Fangs jutted over his lip, and long claws sprouted from his bony fingers. He was dressed in a black robe, wearing black sandals. His eyes were purely black, and scanned the horizon in a paranoid manner. He was obviously the leader of the group.

The other male, called Victorion, stood at six and a half feet tall, and had dark brown skin. Scars crisscrossed his burly arms, and he had yellowish claws and fangs. His dark red eyes looked to his companions, and he wore a sleeveless black shirt and black pants with no shoes. His brownish hair hung in nappy dreadlocks, framing his square face.

The last member, the female was called Whisper. She stood at 5'9, and had creamy white skin. She had two small fangs and shorter claws. Her black hair went down to her butt, and she had smoky eyes. Her scrawny frame was fitted with a tight black dress, and she wore no shoes.

"Victorion, Whisper…" Vladimir smiled. "We are at a new planet now. It is simply rich with energy…"

"And it is filled with human pests…" Victorion said, sliding his red tongue over his fangs. "The beings with the most pure energy in the Universe. It flows through their veins, and radiates from their bodies."

Whisper laughed. "I heard there were Cybertronians here as well. We may not be able to drink from them, but we _COULD_ take their psychic energy…and maybe, eat their sparks."

Vladimir laughed. "Oh, this will be such an enjoyable bloodbath!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bumblebee hissed, baring his fake fangs. "Grrrrrrr!" He raised hi servos, swiping the air.

"A vampire?" Sari asked, flatly. "That's what you were last year! Why can't you be original, like me!?"

Bumblebee frowned. "Yeah… But I got an upgrade! I can make my optics red, I made little finger-glove-claw things, made fangs…" He twirled around with a fanged smile. "I have a torn up cape, AND, I made myself black for the night!"

Sari frowned. "Whatever."

Bumblebee grimaced. The younger Sari would have liked what he had done. This new, teenager version of his best friend…was so different.

Sometimes, it was enough to make him want to cry…if he could.

Sari hopped away from him. "So, let's get some candy!" Bumblebee started to smile. "And scare some little kids!"

He frowned, feeling his spirits droop. "But…you were just a little eight year old a while ago!"

Sari rolled her eyes. "Old news, Bee." She flicked her red hair, making some of it fall in her eye. "I'm grown up now."

Bumblebee forced a smile. "Y-yep, you s-sure are." He felt his voice strain.

Silence went between them for a few seconds, until a group of small kids started walking towards them.

"Look! It's an awesome Autobot!" A little girl dressed up as a witch cried. "And he's dressed as a vampire!"

Bumblebee smiled warmly at the kids. It made him happy to have fame, especially by all the little younglings.

Sari made a hissing noise. "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" She snarled, swiping at the air with her claws.

"AAAAGGGH!" The kids screamed in fear, stumbling back.

Sari, using her robotic powers, made a voice deep and scary, "GET AWAY! We are creatures of the night! We will feast upon your flesh!!!!"

The kids, horrified, turned and ran, shrieking and crying.

Bumblebee laughed lowly. It was a little funny to see those kids so terrified, but…

Sari laughed maniacally, holding her sides. "Oh, that was fun. Let's have some more fun!" She began to run ahead, leaving Bumblebee behind.

"Wait, Sari!" He sighed, trying to remain optimistic. This was all in good fun. Nothing bad would happen.

_Right?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Victorion hissed, watching as the numerous, smiling children passed them, laughing. "Why can't we just take them?" He asked Vladimir. "They smell so mouthwatering…. I am so hungry…."

Vladimir socked him on the back of the head. "No! We will have our time later. We will wait until there is not as many people around. Then…we will take our pick."

Whisper shuddered with happiness. "Good… Hopefully, we can get a child. Their lifeforces are so pure…and tasty."

x-x-x-x-x-x-

**_5 Hours Later…._**

Sari stuffed a Milky Way bar into her mouth greedily. "Wow! These things are awesome!"

Bumblebee smiled. It made him feel good to see Sari happy. He just wished he had some energon treats though….

"So," Sari said, nomming on her giant bag of candy as she slid a hand down her hellish dress, trying to un wrinkle it. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Bumblebee thought of all the terrified kids, the smile Sari got when she got candy, and the fire in her eyes as she romped next to him, telling him scary stories.

"Yeah. I did." He said the words with a smile.

Sari grinned, placing a hand on his knee. "Love you Bee! Now, let's get home….so I can get a sugar hype from all this candy!"

Bumblebee smiled, walking beside her. "Can we play Halo when we get home then?"

"Maybe." Sari grinned. "I will so kick your butt."

"Bring it on!"

Bumblebee turned his head a few minutes later. "Sari, did you hear that?"

"What?"

Bumblebee's optics brightened at three figures roaming through the darkness towards them. "What the slag?"

One of them stepped forward, baring its teeth. Bumblebee froze.

This human-looking thing had no signs of life on his bioscan.

It was dead. But…alive.

"What are you?!"

Sari rolled her eyes. "Just some haunted house rejects, Bee. Don't worry about them."

The dark skinned man hissed, striding towards Sari angrily. The female growled, holding him back.

"Oh, dear Primus…." Bumblebee felt his spark pound. He was intensely curious and afraid.

"We are not 'haunted house rejects.'" The first male said. "We are nightmares, human."

"Yeah, right. And my name is Queen Shabba Labba Ding Dong."

The man laughed. "You should be honored, human." He looked towards Bumblebee. "And cybertronian. You have been chosen."

"For what?" Sari said.

"To sustain us."

"What are you?" Sari asked, feeling slightly afraid.

"We are vampires." The dark skinned man said, baring his fangs and hissing.

"Of course." Sari laughed, making a look of mock horror spread across her face.

"We come from the planet of Orion. I am Vladimir, and my cohorts are Victorion and Whisper." The man said. "We have lived since the beginning of time, and are the last of our kind. We must feed off of being's life forces to stay alive."

Sari shook her head in disappointment. "Vampires don't exist. They are fictional."

The man hissed. "Where do you think your wimpy rendition of a vampire came from, hmm?"

"The mind of Bram Stoker?"

Victorion hissed. "We'll just have to demonstrate our power for them."

"Yes," Whisper cried, sliding her tongue over her lips. "I am simply starving!"

With a snarl, Vladimir leapt forward, knocking Sari to the ground. "HEY!" The girl cried in horror. She tried to revert to her robot mode and get the man off of her, but she couldn't. "BUMBLEBEE!"

Bumblebee growled in anger, reaching for the man, but the two other beings leapt upon him. His optics brightened in surprise as they pushed him to the ground. These small beings were strong.

Vladimir bared his fangs, glaring at Sari with his wicked red eyes. She suddenly groaned in pain, and started to thrash beneath him.

"I'm slowly draining you…" The vampire stated. "Making you weak as I suck your energy."

The other two attacked Bumblebee, trying to suck out all of his energy. The black colored bot snarled, fighting against the two aliens fiercely.

Vladimir finally stopped, as Sari sighed, barely moving.

"Give me your youth…" He said, lowering his mouth to her neck to bite into her jugular vein and feast upon her liquid life force. "Sustain my life with your death."

Sari groaned, her body shivering with fear. These things WERE alien vampires.

"NO!" Bumblebee cried, fighting against the two evil aliens at once. He was NOT going to let two vampires that were tiny stop him.

Sari shrieked in pain and horror.

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAAAAAAAARRRRRRIIIIII!"_**

**_A/N: Well...I decided to write a Halloween fic. It will probably be a few chapters only. 10 at max. Just a short little, scary fic. I got this idea, and just had to put it down! So....alien vampires....DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! You'll see what happens next. Trust me, it will get a lot more exciting, better written, and just plain awesome-er in the next chapter! Please, read and review! Until next time..... _**


	2. Bloodlust

_**Vampires**_

_**Chapter Two: Bloodlust**_

A blue ball of energy struck Vladimir in his midsection, throwing him from Sari. A high-pitched shriek escaped from his mouth as he hit the pavement.

Bumblebee could only smile as he realized that it hadn't been Sari that had shrieked…but the Vampire leader, Vladimir.

Who knew alien vampires had such girly screams?

Sari smiled, standing up on her wobbly legs. She had used the little bit of energy she had left to shoot the preoccupied vampire.

"Boss!" Whisper cried, leaping from Bumblebee. The yellow Autobot snarled, using his free hand to swat at the undead being on his chest.

With a hiss, Victorion leapt from him, landing on the ground gracefully. "Well," He smirked, glaring at Whisper and Vladimir. "It seems we have underestimated our prey."

Sari gripped a light post, holding her arm out and glaring at her opponents. "D-damn straight." She coughed, trying to not fall over. "W-we are sooo gonna k-kick your a-asses!"

Vladimir smirked, standing upright. "That was just a lucky shot…" His eyes scanned over Sari, stopping on her metal arm. "Human-robot thing."

Bumblebee, regaining his strength, stood up, towering above the aliens. "Get the slag off my planet, vampires."

Victorion laughed. "Are you stupid, Cybertronian?" He stepped forward, baring two long, gleaming fangs. "This is OUR planet now. And all of the occupants are our cattle."

Bumblebee laughed back, baring his own fake fangs as he optics glowed a light red. "Die!" He shrieked angrily, lunging forward, his fists reaching forward to crush the vampire.

Sari almost gasped. She had never seen her friend so violent or angry. She sighed, blinking slowly. _'Maybe he just loves us humans that much.'_

Victorion and Whisper leapt gracefully from Bumblebee's reach with identical smirks. "Foolish being!" Whisper exclaimed, baring her fangs and drumming her claws against the ground. "How can you kill—"

Vladimir, a deadly glint in his eyes, finished her sentence, "What's already dead?" The moonlight glinted off his fangs, ALMOST making him look majestic.

Bumblebee glared, his optics burning with rage. "I don't know. Let's find out, slagtard."

"Yes," Vladimir whispered, his words laced with venom. His eyes darted back and forth in a paranoid manner. "Let's!"

With a howl, Whisper lunged forward, her target being the trembling Sari.

The red haired techno-organic tried to move, but, without barely any energy, she was frozen to the spot.

Whisper hit her, sending her rolling across the ground. Sari moaned in pain, trying to push the vampire away from her.

Whisper leaned down, her lips grazing against Sari's delicate neck. Her foul breath, stinking of death, filled Sari's nose, and she squirmed in fear. Her veins pulsed with intense terror, and her heart beat rapidly. "You're mine," The female vampire whispered. "I can sense that scarlet nourishment pulse through your veins. I can practically taste its thickness on my tongue."

Sari squirmed, feeling more terrified than ever. To her, she would rather be tortured by Decepticons rather than face these demonic beings that could even overpower a Cybertronian.

Bumblebee gasped, taking a step forward. "DON'T YOU DARE PUT A _FINGER ON_ HER!"

Vladimir howled with laughter, lunging forward and striking Bumblebee in the chest with his foot. "Don't worry," He said, as Bumblebee fell to the ground, awed that the vampire hadn't been hurt. "We'll put our _fangs in_ her!"

Bumblebee hissed, straining to get up when Vladimir and Victorion both pushed him down, overpowering him.

The yellow Autobot couldn't help but wonder how these…things were blessed with such powerful abilities.

"Both of you are ours…" Victorion said, licking his dry lips. "I can see that both of you will be wonderful."

Bumblebee cringed as sick realization hit him. They were going to die. And if he didn't hurry, the entire Earthen population was going to die off.

Bumblebee writhed, feeling some of his energy slowly being sucked away from his spark. He grimaced, and activated his COM-link.

**_'O-optimus?"_**

_**"What is it, Bumblebee? Is something wrong?"**_

**_"Aliens….vampires. Going to kill….Sari and me. Please, come fast."_**

_**"What? Bumblebee, is this a trick?"**_ Optimus Prime sounded quite enraged.

_**"No… Please, hurry."**_ Bumblebee started to sob. _**"Don't let Sari be killed! Please!"**_

"**_We're coming Bumblebee!"_**

And that was all the Autobot heard before he lost the energy he needed to keep his COM-link open.

Bumblebee turned his head, looking towards Sari. She was thrashing around, trying to escape from her tormentor, Whisper. "Be brave," He mouthed to his friend. "Please, live for me."

Tears began to slip from Sari's eyes, and she tried to activate her gun. Whisper's eyes widened for a moment as she heard the familiar whir, but a tiny ball of blue energy hit her in her stomach, disintegrating as soon as it hit her. "Pathetic!" The vampire cried, leaning closer to her prey. "Just pathetic."

The pale skinned woman licked her teeth, clutching Sari's arm with her bloodstained claws. Sari winced, and shut her eyes. All of this fear was going to make her implode.

Her eyes burst open as sharp pain ran up her arm. She squealed as the pain, like a wake-up call, awoke her from her fearful trance.

Whisper dug her claws into Sari's arm, relishing the soft feel of the girl's flesh. She lowered her head, smiling. "Oh…that scent." She put her lips to the girl's wound, slowly lapping up the blood, much to Sari's chagrin.

"When _My Chemical Romance_ said _Vampires Will Never Hurt You_…" Sari managed to choke out a few words. "They lied."

She closed her eyes, awaiting her painful death, when the heard the distinct whine of sirens.

"Autobots?" She opened her eyes again, this time, a feeling of hope rising within her like a tsunami. "AUTOBOTS!" She saw all of them: Optimus Prime, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ratchet. It made her feel excited, like she was about to explode! She would be saved.

Bumblebee smiled. _"Yes,"_ He thought. _"We….will be okay."_

Optimus Prime transformed, looking at the peculiar scene. His gaze narrowed, and he snarled fiercely.

"Get away from them!" He growled, aiming his cannon straight at the alien vampires, his troops already in battle stances.

"Thank Primus for Optimus Prime…" Bumblebee coughed.

"Yes, we'll see if Primus helps you." Vladimir sneered, baring his fangs. "COME AND FIGHT US, FRESH MEAT!!!"

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated. I also do not own Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance. Cool song by the way. I might use it in this story later.**_

_**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Another cliffie. Let's see what happens to the stupid vampires and the awesome Autobots. -wink, wink- I hope you liked it so far! Please review! C-ya!**_


	3. Scarlet Thirst

_**Vampires**_

_**Chapter Three: Scarlet Thirst**_

"Fresh meat?" Ratchet snarled. "First of all…"

"We're not made of meat." Prowl said.

"And secondly…" Ratchet began again. "We aren't yours to hunt, vermin!"

Vladimir laughed. "Oh. Feisty ones. We'll see how this goes." His gaze darkened. "Vampires…" He bared his razor sharp fangs, his gaze darkening into a satanic glare.

**_"ATTACK!"_**

Whisper scratched Sari once more and leapt away to her new prey, and Victorion lunged off of the weakened Bumblebee. Whisper hurtled towards Prowl, while Victorion flew to Bulkhead and Ratchet.

Vladimir hissed, running at his full speed towards Optimus Prime. The vampire jumped into the air, slamming a roundhouse kick into Optimus Prime's face. The Autobot leader stumbled back, regaining his balance. "Damn." He said. "You're a lot stronger than you look."

Vladimir sneered devilishly. "Yes, you'll find that out hands on soon enough."

Optimus Prime smiled slyly, sending his hand flying into the arrogant vampire. The alien was sent sprawling backwards, surprised by the sudden attack.

Vladimir regained his balance quickly, and leapt towards Optimus Prime, who had his battle axe ready. "Looks like you might have underestimated me as well."

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, Prowl dodged Whisper's graceful attacks. She snarled, trying to claw and hit him over again. Prowl, being the ninja he was, simply avoided each attack stealthily.

He _was_ rather reluctant to attack a female.

Finally, Whisper hit him, her claws striking against his armor. He expected her attack to not even barely harm him, but his strong metal armor was ripped open, revealing vital circuitry. Bright blue energon leaked from the wound, dripping onto the pavement. "Frag," He growled, his blue optics showing the slightest amount of agitation. "It looks like you aren't as human as I thought."

"You got that right." Whisper growled, crouching and moving forward. "We are not human at all." She leaned down, her tongue swirling in his leaked energon. "We are vampires." She began to gulp it down hungrily.

Prowl, astonished, took in what was before him. He had heard tales of actual vampires when he was a youngling, and heard the scary stories on Earth… But they actually existed?

He shook his head. Alive or undead, this thing was going down. He removed his shuriken from their subspace, holding them in his servos carefully. He smiled, throwing them forward.

One hit Whisper in her stomach, sending her flying backwards. She held onto her wound, gaping in pain.

"H-how could I be defeated so easily?" She whimpered.

"Like this," Prowl hissed, throwing another shuriken. It hit Whisper directly in her neck. She froze as the blade ripped across her throat, and before it killed her, she shrieked her last words, "YOU BASTARD!"

It ripped her head clean off, her body dropping to the ground with a thump as her decapitated head rolled across the ground.

Prowl lowered his head, feeling ashamed. He hated that he had to kill the vampire…but if he hadn't…it would have _eaten_ everyone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ratchet, that thing is just way to fast!" Bulkhead exclaimed, trying to aim his wrecking ball at the speeding alien vampire Victorion.

The Autobot medic growled, zapping at the ground with EMP blasts as he missed his target.

Victorion laughed, slowing to a halt. "Pathetic creatures," He cackled. "You will not be able to destroy me! Now, sustain my youth!"

Both of his opponents sagged over a little, feeling themselves weaken. "W-what's he doing?" Bulkhead said, turning to Ratchet with worried optics.

Ratchet felt his spark skip a beat. "He's draining us…." Ratchet said. "So, when we are weak, he may drink our fluids and devour our sparks."

Bulkhead's optics bulged. "I refuse to let that happen!"

Ratchet blinked, trembling in fear. He had faced these alien vampires before…and almost hadn't lived. He didn't ever think he would battle them again. He thought the last of their kind had been killed of millennia ago. He shook his head, trying to shatter the terrifying memory.

"Slagging parasites…" He griped. "I think its time to wipe out you parasites for good!"

"Bring it on, Grandpa Bot!" Victorion sneered. He sneered, continuing to siphon the Autobots' energy.

Bulkhead growled, slamming his wrecking ball into the talkative vampire.

"You talk too much."

Ratchet snarled, sending an EMP blast into Victorion. The vampire staggered backwards, the stench of his burning flesh filling the air.

He snarled, leaping off the ground and landing on Ratchet's head. He bared his fangs and hissed like a rabid cat, getting ready to bite the old Autobot.

Ratchet gasped, ripping the parasitic alien from his head and throwing it to the ground.

"DO NOT LET IT BITE YOU!" He suddenly yelled. "YOU'LL BE INFECTED!"

Victorion smirked, rolling his eyes. "We'd more like to have you for dinner than to infect you with our venom!"

He lunged again, this time landing on Bulkhead's chest. "GET OFFA ME!" The green behemoth yelled, reaching for the organic demon. Victorion snarled, crawling up Bulkhead's chest plates.

"SUSTAIN ME!!!!!!" He leapt forward, his claws slashing into Bulkhead's chin. The Autobot shrieked in pain, falling to the ground.

Victorion laughed, catching Bulkhead's dripping fluids in his awaiting gullet. "Mmm…" The vampire howled. "Delicious."

Bulkhead cringed, feeling frozen as he was caught in Victorion's hypnotic gaze. He felt like a deer in headlights. Like Starscream caught making 'plans' against Megatron.

He was up shit creek without a paddle.

Victorion crept upwards, getting ready to bite into Bulkhead's soft neck armor when…

Ratchet snarled, whacking Victorion on his side. The vampire fell from Bulkhead onto the ground, holding his side in obvious pain.

"Decapitate it!" Prowl called, hurling a shuriken at Ratchet. The medic looked up, catching the shuriken carefully in his hand.

He frowned, looking to Victorion.

The vampire saw the shuriken in his hand and gasped. "P-please, don't destroy me." He pleaded, holding his side and whimpering in pain.

Ratchet stopped, feeling sympathy and compassion for a moment. Victorion's dark eyes glowed and Ratchet froze.

"Please!" The vampire pleaded. "Have mercy."

Ratchet looked into his dark eyes and felt his spark thump in mild anger. All he saw in those eyes were murder and never ending hunger.

"You… A being without mercy or compassion, now plead for it? I simply have no sympathy for such a demonic being like you." Ratchet stood upright, towering over the cowering vampire. "A being even lower than a Decepticon."

He dropped the shuriken, and it landed on Victorion's neck, slicing his head clean off and executing him. Black blood pooled on the ground as the dark skinned head rolled across the pavement.

Ratchet frowned. It somewhat hurt to kill something that looked so much like a human. He had to remind himself that it wasn't a human…but a parasitic demon who lusted for others' life forces.

Bulkhead stood up shakily, looking at Ratchet. "Thank you…" He said. "You saved me."

Ratchet nodded. "It's okay, big guy." He blinked, looking towards Optimus Prime and Vladimir as Prowl approached them. "These things are frightening."

Prowl shook his head, coming between them. "Don't we need to help Prime?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No. That is their battle, and their battle alone."

Prowl and Bulkhead nodded, understanding him completely.

"Now, let's go help Bumblebee and Sari."

x-x-x-x-x-x-

They all rushed to Bumblebee, kneeling beside him. "Hey, little buddy, are you alright?"

Bumblebee coughed, looking at him with somber optics. "No. I was too powerless to hold them off…"

Ratchet smiled weakly, putting a hand on the mini-bot's arm. "It's okay, soldier." He said. "You were afraid, and it was one against three."

Bumblebee shook his head. "I'm fine for now… Please, go save Sari. Please, don't let her die."

All three of them seemed surprised by Bumblebee's maturity, and did as he wished, running to Sari.

Bumblebee smiled, looking towards the final duel between Vladimir and his leader.

"Dear Primus…" He prayed. "Let him be alright…"

He turned his head, looking to his comrades that were kneeling by Sari's side. "And please let my best friend live. I don't care if I die." He inhaled deeply. "Just let little Sari Sumdac live…."

**A/N: Poor, poor Bumblebee.... He's all sad that he wasn't strong enough to save Sari. -huggles him- It's okay... ANYWAYS.... Yeah, those alien vampires weren't actually strong enough to face our Autobot heroes! Heh heh....we'll see how the final duel between the vampire and Autobot leader goes next time! I hope you liked this chapter, and you better review! XD C-ya!**

**_P.S. Crap... I thought this story would last a little longer. There might only be two or three chapters left! -cries- BUUUUTTT...it's still awesome! yay! :D_**


	4. Parasitic Rampage

_Vampires_

_Chapter Four: Parasitic Rampage_

Optimus Prime leapt backwards, dodging Vladimir's ferocious attacks. "Damn you…" He whispered beneath a deep intake of breath. "Damn you."

Vladimir snarled, baring his fangs in rage. "You have killed my servants," He growled, his eyes burning crimson. "But you won't destroy me!!!"

Vladimir leapt forward, slashing at Optimus' chest. Optimus tried to move away, but the vampire's claws connected, ripping his armor open like a hot knife through butter.

Optimus Prime cringed, his slashed circuitry sparking. He moaned, holding the wound so no energon would spill out to feed the ravenous alien, using his other hand to hold his battle axe in the air.

"Foolsih creature…" Vladimir sneered, licking his lips in anticipation. "You think you will win… BUT IN THE END YOU SHALL BE MY PREY!" He lunged, striking Optimus Prime in the chest.

The colossus fell, trying to overpower the famished thing on his chest. "Let…your…bloodline….feed….my youth!!!!!!" Optimus growled, baring his own dental plating. "Never!"

_Eternal the kiss I breath  
Siphon your blood to me  
Feel my wounds of your god  
Forever rape mortality  
I smell of death  
I reek of hate  
I will live forever  
Lost child pay the dead  
Bleeding screams of silence  
In my veins your eternity_

_I'll kill you and your dreams tonight  
Begin new life  
Bleed your death upon me  
Let your bloodline feed my youth_

Vlaimir snarled, creeping across his chest, tearing into Optimus' armor and scraping his bloodstained claws at his wires.

Optimus Prime snarled right back, tightening his grip around his axe's hilt. "Eternally rest in Hell!"

_First breath born come alive  
Learn to kill  
Bloodfest awaits to feed your hunger  
Dark side has no rival test your faith in blood  
Night hides the hunting packs a feeding frenzy_

_I'll kill you and your dreams tonight  
Begin new life  
Bleed your death upon me  
Let your bloodline feed my youth_

_I am the first not the last  
Condemned by a single kiss  
Betrayed eternally I'll rip inside your soul  
Contaminating the world  
Defying god and son  
Black heart that brings your death  
Living in infamy_

Vladimir's red eyes widened as he saw the energon axe swinging through the air at him.

He chuckled, leaping out of its path and high into the air. Optimus Prime growled, changing his weapon's course as Vladimir began to hurtle back to the ground.

It slashed across the vampire lord's left arm, slicing it away.

The vampire howled in pain, gripping his giant wound as black blood spewed from it, making an unholy black rain fill the air. The energon burned his leg, and the disgusting stench of burning flesh filled the air, making all of the Autobots wince in disgust.

Vladimir hit the ground hard, tumbling across the hard pavement. A trail of black blood seeped from his bloody stump of an arm, making him roar with rage and cringe in pain.

_Drink the flesh of life itself  
Prepare to reign a thousand years_

_I'll kill you and your dreams tonight  
Begin new life  
Bleed your death upon me  
Let your bloodline feed my youth_

_Blame god chosen children  
As you die I'm immortal  
Faithless no religion  
Stalking prey is my confession  
Captive blood enslavement  
Pain and hunger drives your madness  
Drink flesh life itself  
Prepare to reign a thousand years_

Vladimir stood up as Optimus Prime approached him, clutching his axe and looking quite annoyed.

The alien held his arm, trying to stop the oozing fluid. He sneered, looking at the towering behemoth above him. "You can't beat me!" He cackled. "I'll have this entire world bowing down to me! I AM A GOD!"

Optimus Prime seethed in anger. "Your blood is as black as your heart," He growled. "And how dare you call yourself a God. You are a devil." He held his battle axe in the air. "A devil to be vanquished."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bumblebee turned his head, looking away from his techno-organic friend. He looked toward Optimus Prime and smiled. That bastard was finally going to die.

He looked over Vladimir, watching all of his little movements. He saw his legs bend, his muscles tensing, and Bumblebee's optics widened. "No…" He murmured. "NO!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh, mighty Cybertronian…." Vladimir said, trying to look as pitiful as possible.

"I..I am sorry for my misdeeds. Please, give me mercy. I am but a simple creature of the night, who is simply misunderstood. Please, understand me, don't kill me."

Optimus Prime shook his head. "No," He growled. "A being like you can never be turned. There is only one way for this planet to stay safe…"

Vladimir's gaze darkened. "Well, then…" He bared his fangs and hissed. "PREPARE TO DIE, MORTAL!!!!"

Bumblebee gasped, summoning the last of his strength. He vaulted off the ground, running forward and reaching his servos out.

Optimus, surprised at the injured vampire's sudden attack, seemed to freeze as the snarling thing leapt at him.

Bumblebee hissed, groping for Vladimir. His hands clasped around the immortal being, and he fell to the ground, bringing the hurt mmonster with him.

Vladimir snarled, wrestling to get away. As Bumblebee hit the ground, his grip on his captive loosened, and Vladimir vaulted onto his chest, creeping up to his neck, where the armor was fragile and rubbery.

The pale alien looked around, seeing Optimus Prime coming towards them. He smiled, lowering his head. "I know my end is inevitable. But I am not letting my race be destroyed so easily."

He grinned devilishly, piercing Bumblebee's delicate neck with his snow white fangs. "I will pass on my gift. So it will live forever."

He sucked a little of Bumblebee's energon out, letting it slide down his gullet, and injected his venom into Bumblebee.

The 'venom' would travel through Bumblebee's fluids and into his spark, eventually killing him. And after that, he would become a vampire. The venom would keep him 'alive', and make his appearance much more mysterious and shadowy.

This was now Bumblebee's fate. He was to become an undead creature of the night. _**To keep Vladimir's black bloodline alive.**_

Bumblebee shuddered, shrieking in pain as the venom began to spread through his body. Now, almost all of his energy was drained, and he couldn't even tear Vladimir off from him.

Optimus Prime snarled, kicking Vladimir away from Bumblebee, having no idea that his young soldier had been infected.

The last vampire hissed, glaring at his executioner. He turned to Bumblebee and smiled coldly. "Farewell, my child…"

Optimus Prime swung his battle axe down, dismembering Vladimir's head and destroying him for good.

Ratchet, holding Sari in his hands with Prowl and Bulkhead at his heels, rushed over. "So…" Prowl said. "It's over?"

Optimus prime nodded. "Yes. All the vampires are gone from the Universe. Earth is safe. It is over."

Ratchet shook his head. "We need to get back ASAP. Bumblebee was hurt severely, and needs immediate attention."

Optimus Prime nodded, looking to his black, unconscious soldier. "Yes. We wouldn't want Bumblebee to die…."

**_Disclaimer: I do not own TFA or Bloodline by Slayer.... Duh. Because, if I did, I'd be rich, and I wouldn't be on this website, I'd be out in my olympic sized pool at my family owned country club! XD _**

**_A/N: Well... we are closer to the end! I am rather anxious to go ahead and get this over and done with. I hope you have enjoyed, as I have had lotsa fun writing this! I also reccomend listening to Bloodline by Slayer....I swear, that song is awesome, and I love it!!! :D Anyways, I better get a review from ALL of my readers, or I will not continue this story! Okies, see you next time! -waves- _**


	5. A Black Spark

_A/N: In my story, vampires can see their reflection. GET OVER IT! XD_

_Vampires_

_Chapter Five: A Black Spark_

"Ohhh," Bumblebee moaned, rising upwards. He recognized that he was in his own quarters with the lights out.

He checked his internal systems, and saw that it was November 2, and that it was 11:00 PM. "Wow…" Bumblebee moaned, rubbing the back of his helm. "I must've really taken a beating…" He still could barely believe that he had been attacked by real alien vampires…. He shuddered at the thought of it.

"Well…" Bumblebee sighed, sitting up straight on his recharge pad. "I need to get up… I feel like crap." He felt his internal systems flash a warning, telling him to refuel. "And I'm starving too…"

He reached his hand up, feeling strong, which was a surprise to him. He curled his finger around one of his fake fangs from Halloween night and pulled.

_The fang didn't come off._

Bumblebee's optics widened and he tugged harder. "Slag it!" He cried after a few seconds, frustrated. He traced his finger along the fang's edge trying to find where it ended and his dental plating began.

_He couldn't find it._

Bumblebee shivered. In fact, all of his dental plating felt razor sharp._ 'It's just stuck…'_ Bumblebee thought. _'Doc Bot can remove it for me…'_

He swung his legs over his recharge pad, dropping to the floor. He stuck one of his fingers into his optic, removing the red contact lenses. He smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now, before I go out, I gotta wash this paint off…" He walked a few feet away from his bed, and turned on the water spout, grabbing a red cleaning rag.

He rubbed it over his body, the black paint coming off in small flakes. When he was finished, the rag was totally black.

Bumblebee shrugged, walking to the door, humming a small tune.

Then he passed the mirror.

His optics went wide as he saw his reflection. He was still black, and his optics were a dark blood red color. And, of course, his fangs glinted in the moon light.

He checked his vitals and gasped.

According to them, he was dead.

Bumblebee grabbed his chest, stumbling backwards and slumping over against the wall. He slammed his chest compartment open…

The poor Autobot almost had a spark attack.

His spark wasn't even pulsing, and it was a deathly black, with dark red veins criss-crossing its surface. Midnight black energon flowed through his body like blood.

"No…" Bumblebee said, looking at his new, darker body. "I'm…I'm a vampire!!!!"

His optic shutters blinked in a new fear, feeling hunger caress him.

He was hungry for life. For _blood_.

Bumblebee shook his head, sick realization stabbing him. He was undead. And he needed to feed.

Suddenly, a smile crossed his dark faceplates.

"They all thought Bumblebee was too immature…too weak….too stupid…."

He snarled, digging his claws into the metal wall and shredding it. "I can't change the fact of what I am now. So why not embrace it?!"

He grinned devilishly, feeling his thirst grow.

"Well… I'm going to need a new name. Bumblebee sounds too…stupid and kid-ish now…."

Within a few moments of searching through his databanks, he found a suitable vampiric name… "Henceforth, my new name is…" He snapped his fingers as he gaze narrowed. "Drusus!" It meant strong in Greek, and he knew that he was stronger than even Megatron!

The old Bumblebee was gone forever. Now, there was only Drusus.

Drusus snarled, lunging out into the dark corridor. He was starving, and he was going out on the hunt to crave his thirst.

Bumblebee had been consumed by darkness and parasitic instinct. Who knew what mayhem Drusus would cause now?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Drusus prowled through the corridors, new scents filling his olfactory sensors. He smelt his old comrades' life…… It made him feel manic.

He contemplated for a moment, trying to figure out who he should drain first.

There was Optimus Prime…. He wouldn't do. Drusus wanted to fight him someday…watch him fall by his hands.

Prowl? Drusus shook his head. Prowl was too stealthy. He was new at being a vampire, and was a little afraid to fight the ninja bot so early on.

Bulkhead…he wouldn't be a good choice either. Drusus knew he was rather stupid and clumsy, but he had been one of Bumblebee's true friends. He wasn't to die yet. Plus, Drusus couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw the new and improved Bumblebee.

There was also Sari… She was far too small to crave his new thirst. Plus, she was a good friend to Bumblebee, excluding lately. Drusus grinned, thinking of her blood. She'd make a good snack later on.

Drusus finally smiled, feeling his hunger subside for a few seconds as he came to his conclusion. His first victim would be Ratchet. He was always putting the old Bumblebee down, and he was far too grouchy. He was an old fart, just extra weight for the others. It would be a gift to his old comrades to kill Ratchet now.

Drusus hissed, creeping towards the medical bay. He knew that Ratchet would be up now, working in there. Bumblebee would make sure that no one heard his terrified screams.

The black vampire grinned devilishly, running swiftly towards the med-bay. His thirst would be quenched soon enough.

_**A/N: Well...no more Bumblebee. Just Drusus. Well, we'll see how the next chapter goes with Drusus. I hope you have enjoyed my story so far, I believe there is only one chapter left. Please review, and I'll see you peoples later! **_

_**P.S. Sorry it was so short. My computer shorted out when I wrote it the first time..... It was a lot better then. Plus, I've been rather sick lately, and my headaches have worsened. ._.#**_


	6. The Massacre Begins

_Vampires_

_Chapter Six: The Massacre Begins_

Ratchet sighed, tinkering with his small EMP mechanism. It had been acting up lately, and he was trying to get it to work right once more.

It shocked him and he growled, slamming it against the table top in frustration. "Stupid EMP…" He growled angrily.

He inhaled, trying to calm his nerves. Truth be told, he was worried about little Bumblebee. His vitals had been low…and Ratchet feared he would die.

"Maybe if I just listen to some of the human music, I can calm my nerves…."

He activated a satellite radio a few feet away, and tried to release some tension as a slow country song began to play.

He blinked, closing his optic shutter and relaxing. That's when a figure appeared in the doorway.

Ratchet opened his optics, his gaze turning to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee? You're awake! That's great… I was worried about you." He scanned over Bumblebee and felt confused. His vitals were at… 0% He probably just needed his internal systems fixed.

He also looked a little bit taller… Maybe it was just him.

Bumblebee sneered, walking towards him slowly. "Hey… Doc Bot."

Ratchet shuddered, feeling a cold wave wash over him as Bumblebee whispered those words with a firm edge.

"You still have your 'costume' on? I'll help you remove the paint. Just take out the optic contacts and the fangs."

"I already tried." Bumblebee smirked. I took all that crap off. All of this—is permanent."

Ratchet froze. "Bumblebee…?"

The black cybertronian cackled and bared his sharp fangs. "My name is Drusus now, you stupid old 'bot!"

Ratchet growled, narrowing his gaze. "No… Bumblebee…. You were infected…" He felt himself harden in terror.

"Yes, I was." Drusus snickered. "I like it. It has made me stronger, smarter…overall BETTER." He came closer, sliding his claws across the wall.

"And I'm thirsty…."

Ratchet's face darkened, and fear and pain clouded his gaze. "Oh, Bumblebee…"

"IT'S DRUSUS!" The vampire thundered, throwing a table over. Tools toppled over the floor, and chemicals and energon pooled underneath them.

"And I chose you to be my first victim. All those times you made Bumblebee hurt…. YOU WILL PAY!!!"

Ratchet shrunk back. "Bum—Drusus, I did that because I cared. I wanted to help you mature to your full potential!"

"Yeah, great job, Doc Bot." Drusus sneered. "LOOK WHAT BUMBLEBEE HAS BECOME NOW!!!"

He lunged, hitting Ratchet with brutal force and sending him toppling head over heels into the wall.

"It's time to die, Ratchet." Drusus said, looming over him, a dark shadow. "You're just extra baggage anyways. No one will miss you!"

"Alright, folks!" The radio announcer cried out happily. "Our next song is 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You" by My Chemical Romance!!!"

Drusus laughed. "Vampires will never hurt you?" He glared at Ratchet menacingly.

"I wouldn't believe that stupid band!!!"

_And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
You put the spike in my heart_

_And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there_

_Someone call the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
You put the spike in my heart_

"CAN YOU PUT THE SPIKE TO MY SPARK?!" Drusus grabbed Ratchet by his shoulder, yanking him upwards. "CAN YOU KILL ME?!"

Ratchet trembled, old memories coming back to haunt him. "I could never hurt you Bumblebee!"

Drusus roared, throwing Ratchet across the room angrily. "I AM NOT BUMBLEBEE! I AM DRUSUS! AND I WILL CERTAINLY HURT YOU!"

Ratchet winced, energon trickling from his arm. "Bumblebee….Drusus… Please…. We can find a cure for you."

"What's there to cure?"

_And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and_

_(Come on!)_

_Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?_

_And now the nightclub sets the stage for this they come in pairs she said  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there  
Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church  
We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse  
And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul_

_Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky?  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black now?_

_(Let's go! Come on!)_

_And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight  
[x2]_

_I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you not tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise_

Drusus lunged forwards, pinning Ratchet to the ground. "Say farewell, old man…."

He lowered his head swiftly, biting into the soft metal of Ratchet's neck with his new sharp fangs.

Ratchet cried out in agony. He swung his arms, hitting Drusus with everything he had. Unfotunately, Bumblebee had already siphoned most of his energy, currently lapping up energon from his neck.

Ratchet let out a sorrowful sigh, gazing into Drusus' scarlet optics. "I am sorry, Drusus…. Please…"

"Too late for mercy," Drusus growled. He swiped his claws at Ratchet, tearing at his armor. Ratchet cried out in pain, desperately trying to fight back to no avail.

_Struck down, before our prime  
Before, you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?_

_Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
and this venom from my heart)_

_Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
And these thoughts of endless night  
bring us back into the light  
kill this venom from my heart_

_Can you stake me before the sun goes down?_

_And as always, innocent like roller coasters.  
Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against  
because I've seen what they look like.  
Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading like ghosts in the snow  
like ghosts in the snow_

After a few minutes, the song had finished and what not… Now Drusus was bored. He had already nearly tore apart and reduced Ratchet to a slashed pile of whimpering scrap metal.

"Time to finish up…" Drusus said with a wicked smirk.

Ratchet, barely alive, looked at him sadly. "Drusus…no, please…."

The black vampire ripped Ratchet's chest open hungrily, revealing his pulsing blue spark.

Drusus growled, his clawed hand reaching for Ratchet's life source.

"DRUSUS, PLEASE!"

Drusus wrapped his hand around the spark tight, squeezing it. He grinned, waving his free hand. "Farewell, Ratchet."

He tore the aprk from its compartment roughly, blue blood, energon, splattering across his form.

Ratchet let out the loudest, most pained scream he could muster, before his body finally went limp and his optics darkened to black.

Bumblebee looked at the pulsing orb in his hand, tilting his head.

Without any remorse, he shoved it into his mouth hungrily, the energon from it splattering from his mouth and spewing all over him and the floor.

He devoured it ravenously, enjoying the very taste of the spark.

By Ratchet's death, by ingesting his spark…he was giving himself eternal life.

He cackled, swallowing the last of the spark hungrily, only wishing there had been more.

He raised his head, snapping out of his hungry, tasteful daze when he heard footsteps.

Small footsteps.

Sari's footsteps.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sari opened the door, looking around.

She saw much of Ratchet's equipment in the med bay broken and sparking. Her eyes went wide as she saw Ratchet's body in the corner, with Bumblebee hunched next to it.

She gasped as Bumblebee turned, his blood red optics boring into her. "BUMBLEBEE?! I HEARD A SCREAM!" Her eyes overflowed with tears. "What the Hell happened?!" He laughed, and she cringed when she saw blue liquid…energon….dripping from his body.

Bumblebee laughed. "Sari, Sari, Sari…."

The girl froze, backing away as he spoke. He looked…different. And his tone…it was filled with such disdain and malice.

He crept towards her slowly as she began to tremble. "Oh, Sari…. I changed my name. I am no longer Bumblebee, but Drusus."

"W-why?!"

"Well, you see…." He grinned maliciously. "Those vampires infected me…." Her eyes grew as big as dinner plates. "So, now, I am one of them. And I just feasted upon Ratchet…but I am still a bit hungry."

Sari backed away, trembling violently. "BUMBLEBEE! No! You couldn't have!"

"I told you, it's Drusus! Bumblebee is gone forever. I am one of them now!" He growled, slinking forward. "And, besides… You never really cared about Bumblebee. 'Tis time he takes vengeance. In fact, I'll take it for him!"

Sari cried out in horror. "NO! I LOVED BUMBLEBEE! I DID CARE! I AM SORRY IF I NEVER SHOWED IT!" Tears ran down her cheeks as she froze in fear. "I'm sorry."

"It's too late for "I'm sorry."" Drusus hissed. "NOW FACE YOUR FATE!" He lunged forward, his fnags bared and claws outstretched.

Sari's terrifed scream rang throughout the entire base…but it was far too late.

"!"

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Vampires Will Never Hurt You" by My Chemical Romance.**_

_**A/N: Woah... Very, very horror-ble and bloody chapter... I hope I didn't make it too scary. XD I feel sorry for Ratchet though. DRUSUS IS EEEVIL! But...it can all turn out for something spectacular. Who else smells a sequel?!  
Oh, and I know this was supposed to be finished after Halloween.... I just got really busy and never had a chance to finish it. SORRY! XD Well, see you later! :) **_


End file.
